


Is there any more to do?

by lxuisstrxng



Series: I gotta get better [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Coming Untouched, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Crying, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, I mean not really but louis calls harry daddy, Kinky, Louis-centric, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Liam, Non-Famous Louis, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pain Kink?, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Harry, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sensitive Nipples, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Louis, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Top Liam, Unsafe Sex, a bit of aftercare, kind of, light subspace, pinning, use condoms kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxuisstrxng/pseuds/lxuisstrxng
Summary: It was all about control. Louis was always in control, always forcing himself to be the strong one, to take the decisions. So, this worked perfectly. Harry knew how to help him take it all out, give up control when he needed to. And now they were experts..Or the one where Harry brings Liam to help him wreck Louis.





	Is there any more to do?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm here with the second part of 'I'll be on the floor, on the floor' because I /really/ enjoyed writing that one, so I decided to start a serie. I'm not sure if it's going to have a third part or not, but let's see what happens.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this second part as much as I enjoyed writing it. IT'S ONLY SMUT, HAS NO PLOT, SO DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF WORKS.

Harry ran his fingers through Louis' hair slowly and smiled a bit. After doing this for so long, he knew what Louis needed. He knew the smaller boy needed to be taken care of, he still needed the soft touches just as much as he needed the hard ones. The caresses just as much as the spanks. 

Louis was laying on the bed, already completely naked and hard. Harry had let him open himself up but he wasn't allowed to cum, not yet. Louis didn't complain, though. He knew it was going to be a long night so he didn't want to cum just by his own fingers. He was blushed because he knew there was someone else there, staring at him hungrily, palming himself at the only sight of Louis' bare body. 

"Tell me your colours so we can start, princess" Harry told him in a soft but firm voice as he moved his hand down, rubbing Louis' skin lovingly. Louis almost purred at the touch and the name, probably he would have if it wasn't for the man's eyes on him. 

"Green means g-go on" he started in a quiet, tiny voice. "Yellow means..." He was quickly cut off by a moan as Harry pinched his nipple and he blushed even darker when he said Liam /chuckling/. Harry just smirked and nodded for him to continue. "Y-yellow means slow down. A-and red means stop." 

"Good boy" he said pinching his nipple one last time, loving how Louis would react to it. "This is what we're going to do. Liam and I are going to play with you. To use you just the way you like." Louis moaned at his words, his cock twitching against his belly. He wanted that, he needed it. He was dying for anything Harry would give him. "But I'm still the one in charge here, understood?" Louis nodded quickly. "Use your words." 

"Yes, sir" he answered quickly. 

"If you want something, you ask me. You don't talk with Liam, you don't touch him, you don't even look at him if I don't tell you to." Harry had made it clear for Liam from the beginning: Louis was his, and he would only touch him because he wanted Liam to. 

"Yes, sir" Louis repeated without hesitation. 

"Good. Get up, pet" Harry said and glanced at Liam. "Why don't you go over there and makes Liam fully hard?" 

Louis got up quickly, knees shaky as he moved over to Liam. He wasn't looking at his face though, he stared down at the floor as he walked closer to him and kneeled down so he was facing his clothed cock. He unbuttoned his jeans with shaky fingers and pulled them down along with his boxers. Liam was staring down at him with dark eyes, licking his lips and smirking a bit. 

"He just does whatever you tell him to?" He asked Harry, his voice full of lust. 

"Yeah, he wants to please me" the other answered and moved closer to Louis, tangling his fingers with his hair and pulling lightly. "He's my slut" he said and Louis moaned. He just couldn't help it, this turned him on so much. How they talked as if he wasn't even there, as if he was no one, and how Harry made sure Liam knew he was /his/. Liam grabbed the base of his cock and slapped Louis' cheek with it, who was opening his mouth eagerly. 

"He's dying for it" Liam breathed and teased Louis' mouth as Harry held him in place, slapping his cheek and brushing the boy's lips with his tip. 

"Fuck his mouth" Harry said because he knew that was Liam was craving to do it. And as soon as Louis heard those words, he moved his hands to the back obediently. 

"Shit" Liam breathed out at Louis' submission, and Harry wanted to smile, proud of his baby, but he didn't. And the other didn't need Harry to say it twice, quickly he started to fuck Louis' mouth, slowly at first but hardening his pace. 

Harry held Louis in place, making him gag down on Liam's cock every time the guy pushed in. Louis' eyes were closed as he moaned needy around Liam's length, his hard cock was already leaking pre-cum against his stomach. And the way Louis reacted only made Liam groan and growl in pleasure. 

"Enough" Harry said after a little while and Liam whined in complain but pulled out. He was sweating and breathing heavily, his eyes full of lust. Louis coughed and took deep breath once Liam pulled out. He wiped the spit of his mouth and looked down, waiting for Harry to tell him what to do next. "Look how hard Liam is now, baby boy" he said letting Louis' hair go. "You made him this hard, you and your pretty mouth. Now, I think Liam deserves to cum, don't you?" 

Louis nodded quickly as he stared at Liam's cock with want. "Y-yes, sir" he whispered, his voice completely fucked up after deepthroating the man. 

"Get up" Harry demanded and moved to the bed. He moved to be half-sat against the headboard and looked at Louis. "Lay down here, between my legs. Your back against my chest" he instructed him and Louis did it without hesitation, just so happy to be that close to his mister, to feel his skin against his. "Spread your legs" he whispered and wrapped his with Louis' once he did, so he wouldn't be able to close them. "Hands on the back." So, when Louis did what Harry told him to, he was immobilized by Harry's body, opened and spread out for Liam. "You are allowed to come as many times as you want." Harry kissed his temple and moved his hands over Louis' bare sides, making him flinch. 

Liam didn't need Harry to tell him what to do. He finished to undress himself and got in the bed. He glanced at Harry and moved between Louis' legs when the taller boy nodded. He grabbed the bottle of lube and quickly lubed his cock up. When Louis tried to understand what was happening, Liam was already pushing into him. 

"Daddy" he moaned surprised as his thighs fought to tremble, his hips to push back into Liam. But then Liam was fucking him hard, maybe a bit too hard. He was fucking Louis like a fucking animal and Louis' body reacted to the burning feeling by trying to move away. 

Harry smirked and hushed Louis as he held him in place. "I'm here, princess. You're okay" he cooed rubbing Louis' side up and down because he knew he needed the gentle touches at that moment, while Liam wrecked him like that, as if he was a fuck toy. 

"Daddy, daddy, please" Louis cried out, moaning and whining without stop, just /taking it/. Harry knew he was crying, he could tell by the way Louis sobbed and how his body spammed, and fuck, Liam was wrecking him. He was just taking what he needed from him as the smaller boy buried his face into Harry's neck, whimpering against his skin. And just like that he was coming. His orgasm was practically ripped off from him, he cried out in pleasure, his back arching as the tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"Stop" Harry told Liam when Louis came down from his high. Liam pulled out and stroked himself lazily. "So, so good, my love" he cooed on Louis' ear. "I need your colour, princess." 

Louis' body was still spamming a bit as he caught his breath, and he took a minute after answering. "Green, sir." 

Harry gave Liam a nod and he was quickly back into Louis. The smaller boy gave a broken moan since he was so sensitive already, but he didn't complain. He knew Harry was taking care of him and he had done harder things than this. 

"You are being so good, my baby boy" Harry praised kissing his temple. "Such a good boy letting Liam use you like this." 

"Daddy" Louis whimpered weakly, that was all he could say, all he could think about. Daddy. Daddy, daddy. And then Liam was coming into him hard, growling lowly and gripping on his hips. Liam fucked him though his orgasm and then pulled back panting heavily. 

"Clean him up" Harry said with a smirk and Louis whined as he tried to close his legs. "Shh, you are okay" he cooed softly. "I know you can do this." 

Liam leaned in and sucked on Louis' abused hole. Louis moaned out, mumbling 'Daddy' as a mantra. The other penetrated him with his tongue and sucked at his rim experimentally as he held his thighs tightly, making Louis cried in pure bliss. 

Harry was so hard against Louis. He loved how he was still in control even if he wasn't the one fucking him, he loved that Louis was moaning /his/ name, begging /him/, because Louis was his. He moved his fingers to Louis' lips, smirking when the boy sucked at them instantly. "Such a good boy" he cooed and grabbed the boy's hardening cock with his free hand. 

When Louis felt his cock being touched, he lost it. His back arched and he fought to try and thrust back into Harry's hand, but he couldn't since both of the guys were holding him down and opened. He wanted to scream, to cry, but all he could do was taking it and moaning around his boyfriend's fingers, and that was the hottest of it all. 

"Come on, princess" Harry was whispering in his ear as he stroked him in pace with the movements of Liam's tongue. "Cum for us, baby boy." 

Louis rolled his head back as the pleasure was too much, he loved it when Harry talked to him like that and it was always enough to push him to his edge. He had expected this to be hot, but not /this/ hot. He hadn't really thought about how it would be like to be held by four strong hands, how Harry would boss the two of them around, and how amazingly good this would feel. And then he was coming for the second time, giving muffled but still loud moans and whimpers as Liam sucked him through his orgasm. Harry took his fingers out of his mouth only to wipe the cum with them before forcing them back in as Louis just sucked obediently, feeling exhausted after cumming twice in a road. 

Liam pulled back and smirked at the two of them. He ran his fingers over Louis oversensitive cock experimentally and the boy sobbed, he didn't even try to pull away because he knew he wouldn't be able to. He was waiting another painful touch, but it never came because Harry told Liam to stop and give him a moment. He pulled his fingers out again and kissed Louis' temple. 

"You did so good, my love. So good for me" he cooed softly. "But daddy hasn't come yet." 

"Daddy" Louis whispered still breathlessly and buried his face into Harry's neck. "Want to make daddy feel good. Want Liam to see, please." 

Harry smiled and nodded. "Take a moment, catch your breath" he whispered as he rubbed Louis' belly. "Take all the time you need and tell me when you're green." 

Louis took a couple of minutes and when he finally said he was green, Harry stood up with him and turned him around so they were facing each other. Quickly, Liam was holding him from behind, holding his hips and kissing his neck. Harry smirked at Louis' reaction and leaned down to kiss his lips hungrily. Louis melted into his mister instantly, feeling just so dirty like this, between two men and letting them use him just like they wanted to. 

He moaned into Harry's lips when Liam started teasing his nipple, making them hard and mostly painful. Then, Harry pulled back and turned him around again. "Kiss him, pet" he whispered and held Louis' hands on his back as Liam kissed his lips. "Such a slut, look at you" Harry said in his ear. "A fucking slut." And Louis knew what was coming before he felt it, Harry spanked his bum hard and clean with his free hand, making him whine against Liam's lips. Liam smirked and grabbed Louis' hair tightly, keeping him in place as Harry spanked him a couple of times. "Look how he's asking for it, he's fucking pushing against my hand" he told Liam with a smirk. 

"I bet he knows he deserves it, for being such a whore" Liam told Harry after pulling back, he wasn't even looking at Louis as he talked, even though he was right there in front of him. 

Harry chuckled and nodded. "Hands and knees then, bitch" he demanded in a tone that Louis knew he had better not disobeyed. Louis complied without hesitation, arching his back and showing off his bum as he did. "So fucking eager" Harry growled. "We'll do ten more, understood?" Louis nodded quickly. "Understood?" Harry asked again. 

"Y-yes, sir" he answered and cried out when Harry spanked him again, his head hanging between his shoulders and his hands almost giving up. After five spanks, Louis was a moaning, crying mess. 

"Why don't you keep his mouth busy?" He asked Liam and licked his lips. "If he slaps your leg, it means stop, got it?" Liam nodded and walked over to the boy. He grabbed his hair again and forced his cock into his mouth. "He still sounds like a whore with a dick in his mouth" Harry said and Liam chuckled. 

"Maybe he'll shut up with two dicks" Liam said and Louis moaned, showing off his bum even more if possible, begging Harry to fuck him. And he wasn't even hard after coming twice, but he still wanted it. 

Harry smirked and grabbed the lube from the bed, quickly lubing up his erection, and then he was pushing into Louis. He was much gentle than Liam had been, and he started slowly at first, giving Louis time to get used to the stretch before starting moving. Louis eyes were closed tightly, tears rolling down his cheeks at the overstimulation as he was fucked from both sides. He'd never felt this full, this used, and he was quickly feeling this foggy thing he loved. Every time Harry pushed in, he gagged around Liam's cock, deepthroating him. He felt so dirty as Liam held his hair in place and Harry gripped on his hips. 

He didn't even know how long it took, but then they were both pulling out and Louis wondered why since they hadn't come. Probably Harry had told him why but he wasn't listening. The next thing he knew was that he was in the bed, straddling Harry's hips. Harry was rubbing his back, whispering soft words in his ear. "I need your colour, my love" he cooed softly. 

"Green" Louis whispered and he barely recognized his voice. It was completely wrecked. 

"Do you think you can take both of us at the same time, baby?" 

The only thought of it made Louis' cock twitch with interest, even if he had already come twice. "W-we can try, daddy." 

"Good boy" Harry whispered in a soft voice and moved his hands to Louis' hips. He lifted him a bit and then made him sink back down on his cock. Louis whimpered and buried his face into Harry's neck. He felt so stretched though, it didn't even burn, not a little bit. Probably because Harry had added his fingers along with his length when he was fucking him before, so it would be easy for him to take two cocks. 

Soon, Louis felt someone behind him, kissing his neck, rubbing his sides. It was Liam. 

Harry was holding his hips, lifting only to make him sink back down. "So good, for daddy" he cooed softly as Liam lined up against the boy's entrance as well, lube dripping from Louis' hole since Harry wanted to make sure he didn't get hurt. 

Louis closed his eyes tightly, a few tears getting Harry's neck wet as it was too much. "Daddy" he whimpered weakly, his cock actually hardening when he felt another cock forcing his way into him. He held on Harrys' bicep tightly, trying to keep himself together but he had never felt so full, so stretched in his whole life. And he felt like a slut, between two male bodies who were holding him, forcing him up and down. He loved it. 

"That's it, there you go" Harry breathed out, his cock obviously affected but the situation. He helped Louis move slowly at first, for him to get used to it, but quickly Liam started fucking back into him and Harry growled lowly the friction of their cocks rubbing into Louis. 

And then Louis started moaning again. The noises he was making sounded as if they were being ripped off of him, he sounded like he was being split in a half, and Harry would have stopped if it wasn't for the 'more's and 'harder's Louis was giving. 

"Look at you, being fucked by two cocks. Such a slut" Harry growled in his ear. "I bet you're thinking about us filling you with our cum, aren't you? Beg for it, whore." 

"Please. Please, please" was all Louis could say along with cries of Harry's name. He moaned out when they hardened the pace and then they were coming all into him, almost at the same time. When they got out, Louis collapsed into Harry's chest sobbing quietly into his neck as he tried to recover. But Harry wasn't done with him. 

He gave him a moment before he talked again. "Hold him down " he told Liam who was still trying to recover from his orgasm. Louis whined at his words but let Liam pushed him down without complaining. The man held him against his chest just like Harry had done, forcing his legs opened and his hands to the back. Louis' cock was fully hard against his stomach and his cheeks full of tears at the overstimulation. 

Harry leaned down and took Louis' painful cock into his mouth looking up at him through his eyelashes. Liam chuckled when Louis whimpered, his thighs shaking as he tried to close his legs. "Daddy, too much" he sobbed. 

Harry pulled back and licked his lips. "But I want our friend to see how pretty you look coming dry, princess" he said softly and placed soft kisses over his hips. "Can you do that for us?" 

Louis took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "Y-yes, sir." 

The other smirked because he knew Louis could. He knew he could push him a bit further, that he could wreck him a bit more. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Louis' cock and started stroking him. He wasn't teasing, he was just moving his hand hard and clean. He took the tip into his mouth and sucked harshly. Louis was a moaning mess, he was crying out, struggling in Liam's hold, crying and whining. It was just a lot and he couldn't help it. Harry pulled back for a second only to say: "Make him shut up." Liam's fingers moved quickly to Louis' mouth and the smaller boy just took it, sucking and gagging around them. 

And then Harry just continued with his hand because he wanted to /see/. Louis' length twitched violently and then he was coming for the third time that night, only a few drops of cum. The boy cried out as it was so painful but also so pleasurable. 

His body spammed badly and he hadn't even realized Liam's fingers wasn't into his mouth anymore. He heard this 'Harry's being repeated over and over again and then he realized it was him saying them. His body was covered with a blanket and Harry's arms were around him. He was placing kisses all over his face, he noticed. His eyelids, his cheeks, his nose, his chin. "I love you" he was saying between each kiss. "I love you... I love you."


End file.
